


In Flammen

by Wortfetzen



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M, WhatisParrish
Language: Deutsch
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-10-05
Updated: 2015-04-03
Packaged: 2018-02-20 01:13:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 12,400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2409662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wortfetzen/pseuds/Wortfetzen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eine dunkle Vorahnung treibt Lydia gemeinsam mit Sheriff Stilinski zu Jordans Wohnung. Wieder einmal sind sie allerdings zu spät: Jordan erliegt in Lydias Armen seinen Verletzungen. Doch das ist erst der Anfang: Eine Odyssee beginnt.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Die Strafe einer Banshee

**Author's Note:**

> Hallo ihr Lieben! :)  
> Ich will gar nicht groß um den heißen Brei herumreden, sondern wünsche viel Spaß bei einer neuen Fanfiction und dem ersten Kapitel. :)  
> Liebe Grüße  
> Tanja

Für Sheriff John Stilinski zählt an diesem Mittwochmorgen nur eines: Ruhig mit einer heißen Tasse schwarzem Kaffee in den Tag starten und den Berg voller Polizeiberichte abarbeiten, der sich im vergangenen Monat auf seinem Schreibtisch zu einem gewaltigen Stapel entwickelt hatte. Ihm graute bereits jetzt vor diesem Arbeitstag, allerdings hatte er seine mit Abstand verhassteste Polizeiarbeit bereits wochenlang vor sich vorgeschoben, so dass er jetzt nicht mehr drum rum kam. Stilinski nahm gerade einen tiefen Schluck aus seiner dampfenden Tasse, während er den Pausenraum auf dem Weg in sein Büro verließ, als er plötzlich mit Lydia Martin zusammenstieß. Gerade noch rechtzeitig konnte er Lydia davor bewahren, dass sich sein heißer Kaffee über ihr grünes Kleid ergoss, jedoch landete seine Tasse dabei mit einem lauten Klirren auf dem Boden, zersprang und verteilte sich mit den Scherben und der Flüssigkeit zu ihren Füßen. 

„Oh, entschuldigung“, sagte Lydia hastig, stellte sich allerdings auf Zehenspitzen, um an ihm vorbeisehen zu können. „Wo ist Parrish?“, fragte sie dann ungeduldig. 

„Dir auch einen schönen guten Morgen“, brummte Sheriff Stilinski. Kurz besah er sich noch die Sauerei, die Lydias Auftauchen veranstaltet hat und warf dann einen prüfenden Blick auf seine Armbanduhr. Es war viertel nach Acht. „Ich weiß ja, dass ihr beide aktuell mit einer wichtigen Sache beschäftigt seit, aber denkst du nicht, dass du gerade in der Schule besser aufgehoben wärst?“, meinte er dann wieder zu ihr gewandt. 

Unbeeindruckt zog Lydia die Augenbraue in die Höhe und sah ihn mit einer scharfen – fast schon tadelnden Miene an. „Ich habe bereits in den Sommerferien den kompletten Stoff für dieses Jahr durchgearbeitet. _Wo_ ist Parrish?“ 

Sheriff Stilinski musterte Lydia für einen Moment sprachlos und durchaus beeindruckt, bis er schließlich resignierte seufzte und mit den Achseln zuckte. Mittlerweile hatte er es schon längst aufgegeben sich zu fragen, wie er nur an diese Jugendlichen geraten war. „Bis jetzt ist er noch nicht zur Arbeit erschienen. Es sieht ihm eigentlich nicht ähnlich zu spät zu kommen.“ 

Seine Antwort schien Lydia nicht zu überraschen, doch sie starrte ihn mit großen Augen schockiert an. Jegliche Farbe war aus ihrem Gesicht gewichen. Irgendetwas sagte ihm, dass sie ihn gar nicht mehr richtig wahrnahm. Alarmiert griff Sheriff Stilinski nach ihren Oberarmen, als sie plötzlich einen Schritt zurückwankte. Im nächsten Moment konnte sie sich bereits nicht mehr auf den Füßen halten. Sie wäre umgekippt, wenn er sie nicht immer noch festhielt. 

„Lydia, ist alles in Ordnung?“, rief er eindringlich, doch er wusste bereits, dass das eine idiotische Frage war und ahnte schon Böses. Inzwischen konnte er daran glauben, dass eine solche Reaktion von Lydia ein schlechtes Omen war, auf das man vertrauen konnte. 

„N-ein“, sagte sie mit zitternder Stimme. „E-r liegt im Sterben.“ 

Vergessen war die zerbrochene Tasse, der verschüttete Kaffee und der Stapel an Polizeiberichten. 

*

Obwohl Sheriff Stilinski mit dem Auto förmlich durch Beacon Hills raste, konnte es Lydia nicht schnell genug gehen. Sie wollte sich nicht ausmalen, was sie wohl in Parrishs Wohnung erwarten würde, allerdings wurde sie die Horrorvorstellung von einem bereits toten Jordan Parrish einfach nicht los. Das Radio spielte irgendeinen Rock-Klassiker, den sie nicht richtig wahrnehmen konnte, weil sich die lauten Klänge der Musik mit den Stimmen in ihrem Kopf vermischten und quälend gegen ihre Schläfen pochten. Schließlich hielt Lydia den Druck nicht mehr aus und musste das Radio abstellen. 

Sheriff Stilinski warf ihr einen vorsichtigen Blick zu. 

„Es ist nur zu laut, das ist alles“, erwiderte Lydia. Tief atmete sie durch, schloss die Augen und massierte ihre Schläfen, in der Hoffnung, so den Schmerz etwas abschütteln zu können. 

_Er lebt, er lebt, er lebt_ , versuchte sie sich immer wieder zu sagen, doch dieses Mantra fühlte sich wie eine Lüge an. Immerhin wusste sie doch am besten wie hoch ihre Erfolgschancen waren jemanden vor dem Tod zu retten. Sie gingen praktisch gegen Null. In der Regel war sie immer erst zur Stelle gewesen, wenn schon alles zu spät war und dafür hasste sie ihre Fähigkeiten und ihr Dasein als Banshee. Was brachte einem diese fürchterliche Gabe, wenn man nicht verhindern konnte, dass jemand starb? 

Mit Ausnahme der Entschlüsselung der Todesliste hatte sich ihre Fähigkeit kein einziges Mal als wirklich nützlich erwiesen und nach wie vor fehlte ihr die Kontrolle darüber. Lydia sah es immer mehr als Strafe an, eine Banshee zu sein. Immerhin hatte all das Leid um sie herum erst begonnen, als sie bewusst entdeckte, dass auf einmal etwas anders an ihr war. 

Allison starb – und dann auch noch Aiden. 

Viele weitere übernatürliche Menschen mussten ihr Leben lassen, weil sie unbewusst Merediths‘ Todesliste aktiviert hatte. 

Nichts davon war wirklich fair gewesen. 

Mal abgesehen davon, dass der Tod in solch jungen Jahren und unter solchen Umständen nie fair war, war inzwischen auch das Leben, das sie führten, alles andere als fair. Ihre einzige Sorge sollte aktuell sein, welches Kleid sie zum Frühlingsball anziehen würde, wer sie dorthin begleitete und auf welches Collage sie nächstes Jahr gehen würde. 

Stattdessen quälten sie nun wieder diese fürchterlichen Stimmen und drohten ihr damit, erneut jemanden aus ihrem Leben zu reißen. Parrish war in den letzten Wochen zu einer verlässlichen Größe für sie geworden. Sie hatte begonnen ihn zu mögen, gelernt, ihm zu vertrauen, und jetzt so verdammt große Angst davor ihn zu verlieren. 

So oft hatte sie sich bereits gewünscht zu erwachen und festzustellen, dass das alles bloß ein großer schrecklicher Albtraum war. Aber sie erwachte nie. 

Lydia atmete erleichtert durch, nachdem Sheriff Stilinski endlich in die Einfahrt eines adretten Mietshauses abgebogen war und den Wagen zum Stehen gebracht hatte. Sie und Sheriff Stilinski stürzten aus dem Auto. 

„Vierter Stock“, rief Stilinski ihr zu. 

Die beiden hasten so schnell sie konnten das Treppenhaus empor. Erster Stock. Die Stimmen wurden lauter, was Lydia erleichtert als Zeichen auffasste, dass sie hier richtig waren. Zweiter Stock. Ihre Beine wurden allmählich schwer und die Luft in ihren Lungen begann weniger zu werden. Hinter sich konnte Lydia Sheriff Stilinski schwer atmen hören. Dritter Stock. Wie verrückt schlug das Herz in ihrem Brustkorb, während sie sich die letzten Treppen zu Parrish‘ Wohnung hinauf quälte. Sie verfluchte sich innerlich dafür so wenig Sport zu treiben, dass ein solch kleiner Stockwerklauf sie bereits dermaßen an ihre Grenzen brachte. Vierter Stock. Das Wirrwarr in Lydia Kopf fühlte sich inzwischen wie der Druck eines Presslufthammers an. Tief holte sie Luft und stemmte erschöpft die Hände auf die Knie, als sie endlich die letzte Stufe überwunden hatte. Dabei wurde ihr für ein paar Sekunden schwarz vor Augen. Sie konnte gerade noch einen weiteren Schwächeanfall verhindern, indem sie sich wieder aufrecht hinstellte und sich am Treppengeländer abstützte. Allmählich machte sie sich immer mehr Sorgen davor, was sie wohl gleich erwarten würde. Ihr Körper hatte schon lange nicht mehr so extrem auf ein schlimmes Ereignis reagiert. 

Während Lydia noch etwas geistesabwesend auf die verschlossene Wohnungstür starrte, neben der fein säuberlich der Name _Jordan Parrish_ geschrieben stand, ertönte ein lauter Schuss neben ihr. Erschrocken zuckte sie zusammen, doch dadurch wurde sie auch wieder in die Realität zurückgeholt. Sheriff Stilinski hatte ohne zu zögern mit seiner Pistole auf das Schloss gefeuert, wodurch Parrishs Wohnungstür anstandslos aufsprang. Wahrscheinlich hatte er damit nicht nur Lydia, sondern auch dem ganzen Mietshaus einen ordentlichen Schrecken eingejagt. 

Lydia stützte sich vom Treppengeländer ab und wollte bereits voran in die Wohnung preschen, doch Sheriff Stilinski hielt sie zurück und schob sich vor sie. Im selben Moment war auch ein dumpfes Krachen aus der Wohnung zu vernehmen. 

„Bleibt hinter mir!“, befahl Stilinski und sah kurz eindringlich über seine Schulter, ehe er mit erhobener Waffe die Wohnungstür weiter öffnete und voran ging. 

Schummrige Dunkelheit empfing Lydia und Sheriff Stilinski in der Wohnung. Lydia brauchte ein paar Sekunden, bis sich ihre Augen an das schlechte Licht gewöhnt hatten. Bis auf die Umrisse des 

Wohnungsflurs konnte sie aber fürs erste nichts Ungewöhnliches entdecken. Nicht weit von ihnen entfernt schrie auf einmal jemand schmerzvoll auf und gleichzeitig wurde Lydias Kopf von einem intensiven Schmerz durchzuckt, der sie selbst gequält zusammenzucken ließ. 

„Parrish!“, hörte sie Sheriff Stilinski rufen. Merkwürdigerweise war seine Stimme plötzlich weit entfernt, obwohl er sich nur einen Schritte vor ihr befand. Wieder krachte es und Stilinski rannte los. Lydia wollte hinterher eilen, doch das Dröhnen in ihrem Kopf zwang sie erneut dazu sich festzuhalten. Nur mühselig kam sie voran, während sich ihre Finger an der Wand entlang tasteten und wieder verschwamm die Umgebung vor ihren Augen. 

Noch ein Schuss erklang, der dieses Mal genauso wie der Schrei zuvor förmlich ihren Kopf zerriss. Lydia verlor dabei endgültig das Gleichgewicht. Ihre Beine sackten schwerfällig zusammen und nur gedämpft nahm sie dabei wahr, wie ihre Knie schmerzvoll auf dem Boden aufschlugen. 

Wieder ein Schuss. Wieder dieser Schmerz. 

Nur mühsam konnte Lydia erkennen, dass sie Sheriff Stilinski gleich erreicht hatte, aber das war dennoch Ansporn genug noch einmal alle Kräfte zusammen zu nehmen. So kräftig sie konnte robbte sie über die letzten Meter den Flur entlang, bis sie endlich dessen Ende und Sheriff Stilinski erreicht hatte. 

Doch was Lydia dort im Halbdunklen und mit verklärtem Blick sah, verschlug ihr für einen Moment die Sprache und jagte ihr eine Gänsehaut über den Rücken. Etwas kam mit rotglühenden Augen gefährlich langsam auf sie zu. Es hatte die Umrisse eines Menschen, allerdings wuchsen gewaltige Flügel aus seinem Rücken, die unter seinen langsamen Schritten elegant mitschwangen. Letztendlich sorgte der Anblick des Wesens dafür, dass Lydias Mauern gegen die Stimmen und den Druck in ihrem Kopf vollkommen in sich zusammen brachen. Sie hatte keine Chance mehr alldem stand zu halten. 

Lydia schrie. Schrie, als würde sie all die Schmerzen damit von sich schütteln können. Als würde sie damit dieses beängstigende Bild dieses Flügelwesens mit den gefährlichen Augen wieder von ihrer Iris löschen und aus ihrem Kopf bannen können. Lydia schrie, als hinge ihr Leben davon ab. 

Und dann war wieder alles still und dunkel. 

Jemand schüttelte sanft Lydias Schultern und rief nach ihrem Namen. Ihr Blick wurde langsam wieder klarer, bis sie schließlich Sheriff Stilinski vor sich erkennen konnte. Für einen Moment konnte sie sich nicht erklären, warum er sie mit dieser sorgenvollen Miene ansah, sie wie ein Wahnsinniger durchschüttelte und immer wieder nach ihr schrie. Genauso wenig konnte sie sich erklären, wie sie beide hierhergekommen waren – wo auch immer sie sich aktuell befanden. In irgendeinem Teil weit hinten in ihrem Gehirn realisierte Lydia jedoch die angenehme Stille in ihrem Kopf. Und als ihr schließlich ganz langsam bewusst wurde, wie dankbar sie für diese Stille war, erinnerte sie sich plötzlich wieder an das beängstigende Wesen mit den Flügeln – und daran, wie es eigentlich zu dieser Begegnung gekommen waren. 

„Parrish“, murmelte Lydia zunächst noch benommen, doch sogleich ergriff sie erneut Panik. „Parrish! Wo ist er?“ 

Sie entzog sich dem Griff des Sheriffs und kam wieder auf die Beine, wobei sie sich dabei noch etwas wacklig fühlte. Neben ihr stand auch Stilinski auf und schien hin und her gerissen, ob er auf die aufpassen sollte, damit sie nicht wieder austickte, oder sich nach seinem Deputy umsehen konnte. Das gefährliche Flügelwesen schien sich in Luft aufgelöst zu haben. Erneut mussten sich Lydias Augen daran gewöhnen im halbdunklen Raum Ausschau zu halten und sie erkannte nun, dass die schlechten Lichtverhältnisse daran lagen, dass jemand alle Jalousien heruntergelassen hatte. Auf der anderen Seite des Raumes fiel ihr plötzlich ein umgeworfenes Bücherregal auf, unter dem ein Paar Beine hervorlugten. Lydias Herzschlag beschleunigte sich. 

„Da!“, schrie sie. „Schnell Sheriff!“ 

Die beiden hetzten zum Bücherregal hinüber, schafften es gemeinsam die schwere Last von Parrish zu hieven und beförderten die auf ihn gefallenen Bücher hastig zur Seite. Lydia konnte sich nicht erinnern jemals so respektlos mit einem Buch umgegangen zu sein. 

Schnell ging sie neben ihm in die Knie und zog Deputy Parrishs Oberkörper zu sich in die Arme. Unter seinen geschlossenen Augenlidern zuckte es heftig und seine Lippen bewegten sich zittrig. Auf seiner Stirn glänzte fiebriger Schweiß, der sich mit dem Blut der dortigen Wunde vermischte. Lydia griff nach seiner Hand und drückte sie fest. Sie konnte sich nicht mal erleichtert fühlen, dass er halb bei Bewusstsein war und nicht tot. Geschockt wanderte ihr Blick über das Ausmaß seiner Verletzungen, die Schürfwunden in seinem Gesicht, die aufgeplatzte Lippe, die Kratzer an seinem Hals und seinen Armen. Lydia fühle, wie sie Übelkeit überkam, während sie auf das Hemd seiner Deputy-Uniform starrte. Auf Höhe seines Bauches war es blutbedeckt und zerrissen, wodurch man einen deutlichen Blick auf die darunterliegende Wunde werfen konnte. Etwas Scharfes scheint ihn dort tief verletzt zu haben. 

„Wir brauchen einen Krankenwagen!“, rief Stilinski, doch Lydia gelang es nicht auf ihn zu reagieren. Sie fühlte sich in diesem grausamen Deja-Vu wie gelähmt. 

„L-ydia?“, röchelte plötzlich Parrish und sie spürte, wie der Druck ihrer Hand leicht erwidert wurde. Seine Augen flackerten. Es kostete ihn sichtlich Mühe sie zu öffnen und Lydia anzusehen. Sie hatte nicht damit gerechnet, dass er ihre Anwesenheit noch wahrnahm, geschweige denn zu Bewusstsein kam. Ihr war bewusst, dass Parrish im Sterben lag und dafür brauchte sie nicht einmal eine Banshee zu sein. 

„Es tut mir so leid“, sagte Lydia und führte seine Fingerspitzen zu ihren Lippen, um sich selbst damit zu beruhigen. Sie spürte jedoch, wie ihre Augen feucht wurden und die Tränen bereits langsam ihr Gesicht bedeckten. „Ich war zu spät – schon wieder. E-s tut mir so leid.“ 

Er lag im Sterben, wie sie es vorausgeahnt hatte. Wieder hatte sie es nicht verhindern können. 

Auf Parrishs erschöpftem und geschundenem Gesicht bildete sich ein schwaches Lächeln. Sie hatte ihn schon immer gerne lächeln gesehen, doch in diesem Moment erschien es ihr so _falsch_. Er sah aus, als würde er ihr sagen wollen, dass es in Ordnung wäre, obwohl es das ganz und gar nicht war. „Du-“ Er brach ab und musste husten. Obwohl er sich bemühte das Husten zu unterdrücken spuckte er dabei Blut. „D-u war nicht zu spät, Lydia. H-ör bitte auf zu weinen“, fuhr er schließlich mühevoll fort. 

Je mehr Lydia seinen Schmerz mit ansehen musste, desto größer wurde der irrige in ihrer Brust und desto schwerer fühlte sich die Schuld auf ihren Schultern an. Er hatte ihr einmal das Leben gerettet und als Dank dafür ließ sie ihn sterben. Ihr Versprechen hatte sie ebenfalls nicht eingelöst, denn noch immer wussten sie nicht, welches übernatürliche Wesen er war. 

Nun starb er und hatte einen Teil seiner selbst noch nicht einmal kennen gelernt. Alles in allem hatte sie mal wieder auf ganzer Linie versagt. Als Banshee und als Mensch. 

Allmählich verlor Lydia auch die Hoffnung, an die sie sich bisher immer zweifelhaft geklammert hatte, um sich ihr Dasein als Banshee für sich selbst verständlicher zu machen. Sie war einfach nicht dazu bestimmt den Tod zu verhindern. Sie diente lediglich als wandelnder Leichenradar und kam Anweisungen, wohin alle zu laufen hatten, um die größten Katastrophe gerade noch abwenden zu können. 

Wenn das aber bedeutete, dass es galt _kleinere_ Katastrophen wie den Tod von Allison, Aiden oder auch den nun von Parrish in Kauf zu nehmen, dann konnte es nur eine Strafe sein eine Banshee zu sein. 

Lydia wurde letztendlich von ihren Tränen überwältigt und all der angestaute Schmerz der letzten Monate brach erneut über sie hinein. Wieder beweinte sie trauernd Allison und Aiden, kämpfte mit dem Hass auf sich selbst und ihre übernatürliche Existenz, aber litt am meisten darunter Parrishs Kampf mit dem Tod zu erleben, ihm nicht mehr helfen zu können und ihn bald zu verlieren. Sie krümmte sich über seinen sterbenden Körper und schlang die Arme fester um ihn, während ihre Hand noch immer nicht die seinige loslassen konnte. Sheriff Stilinski legte den Arm um sie und wäre sie selbst nicht so von ihrer Trauer überwältigt gewesen, hätte sie auch ihn weinen gehört. 

Jordan Parrish hätte noch gerne den beiden etwas Tröstendes sagen wollen, aber dafür war er letztendlich zu schwach. Er schaffte es nicht mehr seine Augen geöffnet zu halten. 

*

_Fortsetzung folgt …_


	2. Das Rätsel der Unsterblichkeit

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Weiter geht's - viel Spaß! :)

„Wir müssen langsam gehen, Lydia. Der Krankenwagen wird auch gleich hier sein und …“

Sheriff Stilinski brach ab, aber Lydia bereits worauf er hinauswollte. Die Sanitäter würden nur noch Parrishs Tod feststellen können. Sie schniefte und strich sich über das tränennasse Gesicht. Ihr Körper war mittlerweile von all den Tränen erschöpft, doch der Schock und ihre Trauer wiegten noch schwer. 

Wie zur Aufmunterung drückte Sheriff Stilinski leicht ihre Schulter. „Lass uns einfach gehen“, wiederholte er ein weiteres Mal.

Obwohl sich in Lydia innerlich alles dagegen sträubte aufzustehen und Parrishs toten Körper alleine zu lassen, wusste sie dennoch, dass es das Beste war. Resigniert nickte sie und versuchte sich wieder auf ihre inzwischen eingeschlafenen Beine zu hieven, als plötzlich ein leichter Druck um ihre linke Hand sie inne halten ließ. Erst jetzt bemerkte sie, dass sie immer noch Parrishs Hand hielt und war beinahe fassungslos, als ihr bewusst wurde, dass Parrish sie wirklich _drückte_. „E-er lebt?“

„Er lebt?“, fragte Sheriff Stilinski irritiert.

Nachdem Lydia den ersten Schreckensmoment überwunden hatte streckte sie hektisch ihre freie Hand nach Parrishs Hals aus, um dort den Pulsschlag zu spüren. Tatsächlich konnte sie mit ihren Fingerspitzen ein leichtes Pulsieren seiner Haut wahrnehmen. „Ich kann seinen Puls spüren!“

Sheriff Stilinski starrte Parrish lediglich fassungslos an und Lydia konnte es ihm nicht verdenken. Parrish war ganz offensichtlich bereits tot gewesen und sie war felsenfest davon überzeugt, sich das nicht nur eingebildet zu haben. Wenn doch, dann wäre es aber auch nur noch eine Frage der Zeit, ehe er seiner schweren Wunde schließlich doch erliegen würde. 

„Lydia? Sheriff?“, krächzte Parrishs schwache Stimme, wobei er dabei die Augen öffnete und die beiden nach einigen Malen blinzeln mit verwirrter Miene musterte. 

Weder Lydia, noch Sheriff Stilinski gelang es ein Wort über die Lippen zu bringen. Lydia hielt erschrocken den Atem an, als er sich mit schmerzverzerrtem Gesicht aufrichtete und erstaunt seine zerstörte und blutverschmierte Uniform besah. Die schlimme Schnittwunde auf seinem Bauch war verschwunden. Lediglich das viele Blut auf seinem Hemd und seiner Haut erinnerte noch daran, dass er verletzt gewesen war.

„Wie ist das möglich?“, fragte Sheriff Stilinski Lydia, als er diese Wunderheilung ebenfalls entdeckt hatte und auch Parrish sah sie daraufhin fragend an. Lydia wusste nicht, was sie ihnen antworten sollte. Ihr war es genauso wie ihnen ein Rätsel, warum Parrish plötzlich wieder lebendig und unversehrt war – geschweige denn, was in den vergangenen Minuten hier überhaupt geschehen war. Allerdings wusste Lydia ganz genau, dass sie noch vor fünf Minuten seinen Tod beweint hatten und dieser Schmerz war immer noch so präsent in ihrer Brust verankert, dass sie sich allmählich überfordert fühlte. 

Ein lautes Gepolter war plötzlich im Flur zu vernehmen und ganz unerwartet stürmte ein abgehetzter Stiles in das verwüstete Wohnzimmer. Ein paar Sekunden später erklangen von draußen Sirenen.

„D-ie Po-lizei ist scho-n auf dem We-g“, kommentierte Stiles schwer atmend das Sirenengeheul. Schnell flog sein Blick prüfend über seinen Vater, Lydia und Parrish. „Wo kommt denn das viele Blut her? Ist jemand verletzt?“

„Nein, nicht schon wieder!“ Verärgert sah Sheriff Stilinski Stiles an. „Ich dachte das hätten wir inzwischen hinter uns!“

Stiles holte noch einmal tief Luft. „Dad, mir blieb nichts anderes übrig!“, verteidigte er sich. „Ausgerechnet Lydia hat unentschuldigt in der Schule gefehlt!“

„Offensichtlich, dass das natürlich ein Grund ist mal wieder den Polizeifunk abzuhören!“, zischte der Sheriff. „Und woher wusstest du, dass wir hier sein würden?“

„Ich wusste, dass Parrish hier wohnt. Seine Nachbarn haben gemeldet, dass sie Einbrecher in seiner Wohnung vermuten. Lydia verschwunden, Einbrecher in Parrishs Wohnung – ich hab eins und eins zusammen gezählt.“

„Nochmal zum Mitschreiben: _Ich_ bin hier der Sheriff und _du_ noch ziemlich weit weg davon!“

*

„So, ich möchte das alles jetzt noch mal kurz zusammengefasst auf den Punkt bringen, für den Fall, dass ich irgendetwas falsch verstanden habe: Parrish ist gestorben, aber er lebt wieder – dementsprechend scheint er so etwas wie … nun sagen wir mal _unsterblich_ zu sein?“

Erwartungsvoll sah Stiles Lydia an, doch die war damit beschäftigt den Sanitäter dabei zu beobachten, wie er Deputy Parrish gerade einer ersten Untersuchung unterzog. Zuvor hatte er ihm sein blutverschmiertes Hemd ausgezogen, so dass Parrish nun mit freiem und noch leicht blutverschmierten Oberkörper vor ihm saß, während er nach den Anweisungen des Sanitäters kräftig ein- und ausatmete. Gequält verzog er dabei das Gesicht, als würde ihm das Atmen Schmerzen bereiten. Die schwere Wunde auf seinem Bauch war jedoch weiterhin nicht mehr zu entdecken, wofür Lydia noch immer keine logische und nachvollziehbare Erklärung gefunden hatte.

„Kannst du dich bitte mal kurz auf mich konzentrieren!“ Stiles wedelte mit seiner Hand vor Lydias Gesicht herum, um ihre Aufmerksamkeit zu gewinnen, worauf sie ihm einen gereizten Blick zuwarf. „Ich wiederhole noch mal: Er scheint wohl unsterblich zu sein“, fuhr er unbekümmert fort.

„Wie kommst du denn auf diesen Mist? Niemand kann unsterblich sein!“ 

„Bis vor kurzem haben wir auch noch gedacht, dass niemand ein Werwolf sein kann. Überleg doch mal: Er hat bereits den Brand unversehrt überlebt!“

Angestrengt seufzte Lydia und sah mit stirnrunzelndem Blick wieder zu Parrish und dem Sanitäter hinüber. Stiles‘ Idee, dass er womöglich unsterblich sein konnte, war unheimlich und beängstigend. Für Parrish würde dies großes Glück im Unglück bedeuten, aber Lydia hätte zu gerne auf den Herzschlagmoment verzichtet, als sie ihn tot geglaubt hatte. Abgesehen davon widersprach die mögliche Existenz von Unsterblichkeit vollkommen ihrem Verständnis vom Leben. Allerdings musste Lydia auch Stiles Recht geben: Spätestens nach der Entdeckung, dass es so etwas wie Werwölfe oder verrückt Exfreunde gab, die sich in gefährliche Echsen verwandeln, hatte sie ohnehin ihr komplettes Denken über die Nichtexistenz einer übernatürliche Welt revidieren müssen.

„Wir müssen unbedingt herausfinden, was dieses Ding war und was es von Parrish wollte“, sagte Lydia wieder an Stiles gewandt, wobei sie bei dem erneuten Gedanken an dieses Wesen mit den schrecklichen Augen ein Schauer überkam. „Wenn es Parrish wirklich tot sehen wollte, dann wird es auch mitbekommen, dass er noch lebt und wiederkommen. Ich bin mir sicher, dass ihm dann kein zweites Mal dieser Fehler passieren wird.“

Es war für Lydia schwer zu akzeptieren, dass ihre Welt erst vor ein paar Wochen wieder sicher geworden war, in dem Scott Peter bezwungen hatte und er ins _Eichen House_ gesperrt worden war, und nun bedrohte sie wieder etwas Neues. Allmählich sehnte sie so dringend ihre alltägliche Ruhe zurück und wünschte einen großen Abstand zu all dem Beängstigendem und Erschreckendem, das inzwischen ihr Leben beinahe vollständig regierte. Viel lieber würde sie Mathematik-Wälzer studieren, statt das Bestiarium, oder statt neuen Leichen endlich mal auf die Suche nach einem Kleid für den Abschlussball nächstes Jahr gehen. 

„Habt ihr denn mittlerweile schon herausgefunden, was er sein könnte?“

Lydia schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein, daran arbeiten wir noch.“

In dieser Sache standen sie nach wie vor vor einem großen Rätsel. Obwohl sie und Parrish sich bereits einige Male zusammengesetzt und das ganze Bestiarium auf den Kopf gestellt hatten, waren sie bis jetzt noch erfolglos. Lydia war sich inzwischen allerdings nicht mehr sicher, ob das was er war, überhaupt in dem Buch zu finden war. Dabei war Lydia so überzeugt davon gewesen, dass ihnen das Bestiarium weiterhelfen konnte. Um Parrish nicht zu enttäuschen, hatte sie ihm das bisher gegenüber jedoch noch nicht zugeben wollen. 

Sheriff Stilinski gesellte sich zu Lydia und Stiles. Er hatte die vergangenen Minuten mit den ebenfalls anwesenden Polizisten gesprochen und die Zeugenbefragung für Lydia erledigt. In kurzen Worten erklärte er ihnen, dass er gegenüber seinen Kollegen angegeben hatte, dass in Parrishs Wohnung eingebrochen wurde. Parrish hatte den Einbrecher überrascht, geriet in einen Kampf mit ihm und das Auftauchen von Lydia und ihm selbst hatte ihn aber dann doch so erschreckt, dass er geflohen war. Wo all das Blut an Parrish hergekommen war, hatte Sheriff Stilinski jedoch nicht beantworten können, da alles so schnell gegangen war. Immerhin gab es mittlerweile keine Wunde mehr, die dafür verantwortlich sein konnte.

„Und was passiert jetzt mit Parrish?“, wollte Lydia wissen.

„Er hat schwere Prellungen, deswegen bringen sie ihn erst mal zur Untersuchung und Beobachtung ins Krankenhaus.“

„Dann werde ich mitkommen.“

Stiles und Sheriff Stilinski sahen sie überrascht an, jedoch widersprachen sie ihr nicht. 

„Weißt du etwa, dass ihm wieder etwas passieren wird?“, fragte Sheriff Stilinski stattdessen alarmiert.

„Nein, aber ich werde es auch nicht soweit kommen lassen. Dieses Monster wird definitiv zurückkommen. Parrish war nicht einfach zur falschen Zeit am falschen Ort. Es war hinter ihm her. Da bin ich mir ganz sicher.“

„Dann denke ich aber nicht, dass du so viel ausrichten kannst, wenn es wiederkommt“, sagte Stiles skeptisch. „Ich werde Scott Bescheid geben. Dann musst du ihn nicht begleiten.“

„Doch, ich muss ihn begleiten“, erwiderte Lydia. „Du kannst aber gerne Scott Bescheid geben. Ich denke jedoch nicht, dass so schnell etwas passieren wird.“ Mittlerweile waren Parrishs und ihre Wege so verwoben, dass Lydia das Gefühl hatte ihn im Stich zu lassen, wenn er ohne sie fuhr – auch wenn es nur darum ging ihn ins Krankenhaus zu begleiten. Dieser Mann hatte ihr immerhin bereits in der Vergangenheit das Leben gerettet und ohne zu zögern einen Menschen erschossen, damit ihr nichts passierte. Außerdem teilten sie ein Schicksal: Hätte ihr Miss Blake damals nicht mitgeteilt, dass sie eine Banshee war, würde es ihr wahrscheinlich heute noch so gehen, wie Parrish aktuell.

„Okay …“ Stiles wirkte irritiert, doch er nickte. „Gut, dann telefoniere ich gleich mal mit Scott, damit er nach der Schule vorbeikommt.“

*

Lydia hatte das Gefühl, als würde die Untersuchung für lediglich ein paar Prellungen bereits viel zu viel Zeit in Anspruch nehmen. Immer wieder flog ihr Blick im Wartebereich nervös zur Uhr, nur um festzustellen, dass gerade Mal zwei bis drei weitere Minuten vergangen waren. Auch wenn es sich bei Jordan Parrishs Verletzungen um schwere Prellungen handelte, wurde sie dennoch mit jeder weiteren Minute unsicherer darüber, ob es ihm wirklich gut ging. Der Schock und die Überraschung über seine plötzliche Wiederauferstehung waren noch nicht ganz verdaut, so dass sie regelrecht erwartete, dass an der ganzen Sache etwas faul war.

Nach einer Stunde wurde Parrish schließlich von einer blonden Krankenschwester, die nur einige Jahre älter als Lydia war, in einem Rollstuhl aus dem Untersuchungszimmer gefahren. Parrish wirkte sichtlich überrascht, als er sie entdeckte und zog erstaunt die Augenbrauen empor, während Lydia hastig von ihrem Stuhl aufsprang und zu den beiden eilte. 

„Du bist ja immer noch da“, sagte er irritiert und Lydia war es nicht anders gewohnt, dass sich deswegen Sorgenfalten auf seiner Stirn bildeten. „Das hätte nicht sein müssen.“

„Ich musste aber wissen, ob auch wirklich alles in Ordnung ist.“ Lydia warf einen prüfenden Blick über seine versiegelten Wunden im Gesicht und den Verband an seinem rechten Arm, der bis zu seinem Handgelenk reichte. Daraufhin sah sie die Krankenschwester erwartungsvoll an, deren Nachname Susan Miller war, wie das kleine Schildchen auf ihrer Uniform verriet. „Kann ich das übernehmen?“

„Eigentlich kann ich auch sehr gut alleine laufen“, wandte Parrish ein und wollte bereits aufstehen, doch Lydia drückte ihn mit einem strengen „Nein“ zurück in seinen Rollstuhl. Parrish warf ihr einen resignierten Blick zu und seufzte.

„Ich sehe, bei Ihnen ist er gut aufgehoben“, sagte Krankenschwester Miller und trat vom Rollstuhl zurück, um ihr Platz zu machen. „Wir haben das Zimmer 510 für ihn hergerichtet. Er wird noch ein paar Tage bei uns bleiben müssen.“

Lydia nickte verstehend und Parrish und sie verabschiedeten sich von ihr. Zusammen machten sie sich auf den Weg in den fünften Stock zu dem besagten Zimmer.

„Wie fühlen Sie sich?“, wollte Lydia wissen, nachdem sie außer Hörweite der Krankenschwester waren.

„Aktuell komme ich mir ziemlich unselbstständig vor. Dieser Rollstuhl ist unnötig. Und auch wenn ich mich wiederhole: Du hättest nicht die ganze Zeit hierbleiben müssen.“

„Ich wollte aber“, entgegnete sie eigenwillig. 

„Ich weiß. Danke.“

Die restlichen Minuten bis sie das Zimmer 510 erreichten verbrachten beide schweigend. Lydia half Parrish ins Bett, wobei er jedoch durch das Bewegen seines Körpers sichtlich unter Schmerzen litt. „Das sind nur meine Rippen“, erklärte er. „Die haben auch etwas abbekommen.“

Nachdem er schließlich sicher im Krankenbett lag, zog sie sich einen Stuhl heran und setzte sich an seine Seite. 

„Während ich auf Sie gewartet habe, ist mir plötzlich aufgefallen, dass ich nicht mal weiß, wen ich eigentlich benachrichtigen muss“, begann Lydia. „Ich wollte Sie nicht alleine lassen, aber mir ist klar, dass es immerhin nur ich bin. Ich kann gerne noch jemanden für Sie anrufen.“

Parrish brachte ein kleines Lächeln zustande, während er sie ansah. „Bei mir gibt es niemanden zu benachrichtigen. Sheriff Stilinski, meine Kollegen und du – ihr seid aktuell meine häufigsten Kontakte.“

Lydia konnte das Mitleid nicht in ihren Gesichtszügen verbergen, was Parrish dazu veranlasste den Kopf zu schütteln. „Das ist nicht so tragisch, wie es vielleicht klingt. Außerdem gibt es kein _nur_ du. Ich bin dir sehr dankbar dafür, was du heute für mich getan hast.“

Irritiert sah sie ihn an. Da sie live dabei gewesen war, wusste sie was passiert war, allerdings wusste sie nicht welchen wichtigen Anteil sie gespielt hatte, dass sie nun seinen Dank verdiente. „Aber für was denn?“

„Ich weiß nicht wie du es gemacht hast und kann es immer noch nicht wirklich begreifen, aber ich weiß, dass ich heute gestorben bin und ich es dir zu verdanken habe, dass ich noch lebe.“

Verdutzt sah Lydia ihn an. „Sie sollten wegen mir noch am Leben sein? Aber das hat doch nichts mit mir zu tun. Inzwischen denkt Stiles, Sie wären unsterblich. Das klingt vielleicht etwas verrückt, aber es erscheint mir auch irgendwie möglich, nachdem Sie bereits den Brand vollkommen unverwundet überlebt hatten.“

„Nein, ich bin ganz sicherlich nicht unsterblich.“ Parrish besah sich mit nachdenklicher Miene seine Hände, als würde er in ihnen etwas erkennen, was Lydia nicht entdecken konnte. Bis jetzt hatte er ganz gelassen gewirkt, doch zum ersten Mal meinte Lydia ihm anzusehen, wie sehr ihn das Erlebte der vergangenen Stunden mitnahm und durcheinander brachte. 

„Es war anders gewesen, als der Brand vor ein paar Wochen“, fuhr er fort, nachdem er seine Gedanken sortiert hatte. „Ich hatte so wahnsinnig viel Angst, dass ich kaum mehr klar denken konnte und nur noch wie erstarrt war, allerdings habe ich vor lauter Panik nicht gemerkt, dass ich eigentlich keine Schmerzen hatte. Irgendwann war es vorbei gewesen und das Feuer erloschen – aber ich war noch da. Allerdings hab ich nicht realisiert, dass ich noch am Leben war, sondern nur rasend vor Zorn und voller Energie. Heute war alles ganz anders gewesen. Noch viel beängstigender. Ich habe regelrecht gespürt wie mir das Leben immer ein Stückchen mehr genommen wurde. Alles in mir fühlte sich immer leerer an und es war so furchtbar kalt. Deine Hand war das einzig warme gewesen, was ich noch hatte spüren können und dann war auf einmal alles vollkommen dunkel. Nichts mehr war da. Die Kälte war weg, deine warme Hand war nicht mehr da, die schrecklichen Schmerzen – einfach nichts mehr. Ich war definitiv tot, bis du irgendetwas gemacht haben musst, dass mich zurückgeholt hat.“

Mit starrer Miene sah Lydia Parrish an und konnte immer noch nicht fassen, was er ihr soeben eröffnet hatte und wie felsenfest er davon überzeugt war, dass sie heute eine Art Wunder an ihm vollbracht hatte.

„Du irrst dich. Das war ich wirklich nicht“, wiederholte Lydia, doch aus irgendeinem Grund klang sie dabei unsicherer, als sie es eigentlich sein wollte. Seine Erzählung und die daraus resultierende Erklärung, dass dieser Tag nicht mit dem Brand zu vergleichen war, hatten sich sehr schlüssig angehört – zu schlüssig. 

Bisher hatte sie sich immer nur als lebenden Radar für den Tod gesehen und oft verzweifelt darauf gehofft, endlich mal dem was passieren sollte zuvor zu kommen, um es zu verhindern. Allerdings wäre sie nie auf die Idee gekommen, dass es ihr vielleicht möglich war Leben zu retten, wenn es bereits passiert war. Sie wollte gar nicht daran denken, dass Parrish womöglich Recht haben konnte.

„Ich kann mich nicht täuschen. Ich weiß es einfach.“

Lydia sprang vom Stuhl auf und marschierte ein paar Schritte durch den Raum, während sie ihre Finger in ihrem roten Haar vergrub. In ihrem Kopf arbeitete es fieberhaft. Sie versuchte sich die Geschehnisse von heute Morgen wieder vor Augen zu führen und, welche Rolle sie in dieser Geschichte übernommen hatte, aber sie erinnerte sich immer nur wieder an ihre Trauer und daran, wie sie sich an seinen leblosen Körper geklammert und geweint hatte, als wäre nun auch ihr Leben zu Ende. Lydia blieb die Luft zum Atmen weg und sie bemerkte, dass es daran lag, dass sich ein dicker Kloß in ihrem Hals bildete, der für die Tränen verantwortlich war, die sich in ihren Augen sammelten. 

„Wissen Sie eigentlich, was es bedeuten würde, wenn Sie wirklich recht damit hätten?“ Lydia hatte geschrien, dabei hatte sie nicht laut werden wollen. Sie konnte die plötzliche Wut auf ihn nicht unterdrücken, obwohl es ihr durchaus bewusst war, wie unangebracht sie war, da ihn daran keine Schuld traf. Seine Vermutung war ein zu großer Schock, um ihre Gefühle angebracht unter Kontrolle halten zu können. Einzelne Tränen rannten ihr bereits über die Wangen, die sie dazu zwangen, sie mit dem Handrücken aus dem Gesicht zu wischen. 

Parrish blieb lange stumm, ehe er ein leises „Nein“ erwiderte. Er erkannte tatsächlich nicht was es für sie hieß, sollte sie tatsächlich für seine Wiederauferstehung verantwortlich sein. Aber wie sollte er auch. 

„Wenn ich wirklich zu dem in der Lage gewesen wäre, was Sie behaupten, dann hätten Allison und Aiden nicht sterben müssen! Ich hätte sie retten können!“

Nun war es Parrish, der ihre einen mitleidigen Blick zuwarf, während Lydia weiterhin bemüht war, ihre Tränen zu kontrollieren.

„Es tut mir sehr leid“, sagte er schließlich. „Hätte ich jemals die Chance gehabt mit Allison oder Aiden zu tauschen, hätte ich es jederzeit für dich getan.“

Erstaunt weiteten sich Lydias Augen und für einen Moment verschlug es ihr die Sprache, während sie ihn fassungslos musterte. Die kleinen bekümmerten Falten auf seiner Stirn zeigten deutlich, wie aufrichtig er seine Worte meinte. Ein kleiner Stich durchzuckte Lydias Brust. Sie hatte es bereits einige Male in der Vergangenheit festgestellt, aber immer wieder bemerkte sie aufs Neue, wie aufopferungsvoll dieser Mann eigentlich war. Bei ihm konnte man sich sicher sein, dass sein Versprechen etwas zählte und er jemand war, auf den man sich verlassen konnte, allerdings hatte sie nicht mit dieser Art Opferbereitschaft gerechnet. Auch wenn es praktisch unmöglich war, wusste sie, wie ernst es ihm war.

Plötzlich fühlte sich Lydia mies, weil sie ihn gerade noch angeschrien hatte und wütend auf ihn gewesen war. Außerdem schien er zu glauben, dass ihr Allisons oder Aidens Leben lieber wäre, als das seinige, was ihr ebenfalls nicht behagte. Gerade nach dem heutigen Tag war Lydia bewusst geworden, wie sehr sie darunter gelitten hätte, wenn er gestorben wäre. 

„Denkst du wirklich, dass ich Ihr Leben … _dein_ Leben gegen das von Allison oder Aiden würde tauschen wollen?“, fragte sie leise.

„Im Grunde ist es irrelevant, denn diese Möglichkeit gibt es nicht. Du solltest aber wissen, dass – wenn ich nur könnte – alles dafür tun würde, um dir diesen Schmerz zu nehmen. Ich habe dich noch nie richtig glücklich gesehen.“

Wieder verspürte Lydia einen Stich ins Herz, der ihr erneut Tränen in die Augen jagte, wodurch sie sich diese schnell wieder trocken wischen musste. Es war beinahe erschreckend welche Wirkung dieser Mann auf sie ausübte, wenn er solche Dinge zu ihr sagte. Noch erschreckender war allerdings, wie berechtigt seine Worte waren.

Im Grunde konnte sich Lydia selbst nicht mehr genau daran erinnern, wann sie zuletzt wirklich glücklich gewesen war. Vielleicht war das an einem Tag gewesen, als sie mit Allison nach der Schule durch das örtliche Shoppingcenter gezogen war, vielleicht hatte sie aber auch den Tag mit ihr zum Lernen verbracht oder sie war zuletzt mit Aiden im Bett gelegen und er hatte sie mal wieder deswegen aufgezogen, dass sie nachts immer Socken tragen musste, weil ein Schlaf mit kalten Zehen ein unangenehmer und kein richtiger Schlaf war. Aber was hatte er schon gewusst, als Werwolf war ihm immerhin nie kalt gewesen. 

So gerne würde sich Lydia daran erinnern wollen, wann ihr letzter richtig glücklicher Tag gewesen war, an dem sie aus vollem Herzen gelacht hatte, allerdings konnte sie es nicht mehr.

Lydia schluckte weitere Tränen hinunter und versuchte sich an einem aufrichtigen Lächeln. Mittlerweile fiel es ihr immer schwerer sich mit dem wehleidigen Mädchen, als das sie sich inzwischen selbst fühlte, anzufreunden. Parrish ließ sie mit seinem aufmerksamen und zugleich besorgten Blick keine Sekunde aus den Augen, während Lydia wieder näher an sein Krankenbett herantrat, nach seiner Hand griff und sie drückte. In all der Trauer und ihrer Panik war ihr heute Morgen gar nicht aufgefallen, wie groß sie im Gegensatz zu ihrer eigentlich war. Irgendwo störte plötzlich eine leise Stimme in ihrem Hinterkopf, als sie versuchte ihr einzureden, dass diese vertraute Geste für sie beide eigentlich nicht angebracht war. Allerdings fühlte sich seine Hand warm, sicher, gut und einfach richtig in der ihrigen an und so ignorierte Lydia den lästigen Gedanken. 

„Ich bin glücklich darüber, dass du noch lebst. Nur das brauche ich gerade.“

*

_Fortsetzung folgt …_  



	3. Lydias Rebellion

Lydia hatte sich gar nicht die Mühe machen müssen so geräuschlos wie möglich die Haustür zu schließen. Kaum war diese ins Schloss gefallen, stürmte Natalie Martin bereits aufgeregt aus der Küche und schlang erleichtert die Arme um sie.

„Lydia! Oh Gott, wo warst du bloß den ganzen Tag?“

Beruhigend tätschelte Lydia ihrer Mutter den Rücken. „Mum, ich hab dir doch geschrieben, dass du dir keine Sorgen um mich machen musst.“

„Du warst den ganzen Tag nicht in der Schule! Wie kannst du da erwarten, dass ich mir keine Sorgen mache?“

„Ich war bloß im Krankenhaus.“ 

„Im Krankenhaus?“ Natalie drückte sie alarmiert von sich und musterte sie von oben bis unten mit einem panischen Blick. „Dir geht es doch gut, oder?“ 

„Ja, mir gehts gut, Mum.“ Allmählich begann jedes Wort Lydia viel Kraft zu kosten und so sehr sie ihre Mutter auch liebte, würde sie sich dennoch wünschen endlich ein wenig Zeit für sich zu haben, um den heutigen Tag verdauen zu können. „Es ging nicht um mich, sondern um einen Freund. Heute Morgen wurde bei ihm eingebrochen. Er hat den Kerl überrascht, aber er hatte Glück. Es geht ihm einigermaßen gut.“

Natalie wirkte entsetzt, doch Lydia war erleichtert, dass sie sie dadurch endlich losließ. „Mit Stiles und Scott ist aber alles in Ordnung, oder?“

„Ja, es war keiner der beiden“, erwiderte Lydia knapp. „Hör zu Mum, ich hatte einen harten Tag. Ich würde jetzt gerne etwas Ruhe haben. Das ist doch okay, oder?“

„Natürlich, mein Schatz.“ Natalie umarmte Lydia ein weiteres Mal. „Ich bin so froh, dass dir nichts passiert ist. Soll ich dir eine Tasse Tee machen?“

„Das ist lieb von dir, aber nein, danke.“

Lydia fühlte sich vollkommen ausgelaugt, als sie endlich die Tür ihres Zimmers hinter sich schließen konnte, doch an Zubettgehen konnte sie aktuell noch nicht denken. Sie zog ein braunes Buch aus ihrem Regal und setzte sich an ihren Schreibtisch. In- und auswendig kannte sie das _Bestiarium_ bereits, doch sie konnte sich nicht an ein Flügelwesen in menschenähnlicher Gestalt erinnern. Allerdings wusste Lydia nicht, wo sie sonst nach Antworten suchen konnte. Entschlossen schlug sie die erste Seite auf.

*

Die Digitaluhr am Nachtisch zeigte mit aufdringlich grellen-grünen Ziffern bereits halb zwölf Uhr nachts an, während sich Jordan in seinem Krankenbett herumwälzte. Obwohl er einige Tabletten geschluckt hatte, quälten ihn noch immer die Schmerzen seiner Prellungen und verhindern, dass er eine angenehme Liegeposition finden konnte. An Schlaf konnte er ohnehin nicht denken, da der heutige Tag sein Leben zu sehr verändert hatte.

Jordan lauerte darauf, dass er wieder kommen würde, denn er wusste, dass er es tat. 

Die Minuten verstrichen quälend langsam. Er wusste nicht, ob er Angst hatte oder es einfach hinter sich bringen wollte. Allerdings wollte er auch nicht zu sehr darüber nachdenken, was ihn erwarten würde, denn im war bewusst, dass die Angst dann zwangsläufig gewinnen würde. Er hing viel zu sehr an diesem Leben.

Weiterhin war es mucksmäuschenstill und dunkel im Krankenzimmer, doch irgendwann begann sich die Luft zu verändern. Es wurde wärmer. Doch da Jordan wusste, was das bedeutete, jagte ihm ein kalter Schauer über den Rücken. Wenn er zuvor keine Angst gehabt hatte, hatte er sie spätestens jetzt. Schmerzvoll zog sich sein Magen zusammen und vermittelte ihm das Gefühl, dass er sich am liebsten übergeben würde. 

Einige Sekunden lauschte Jordan in die Dunkelheit und wartete darauf, dass etwas passieren würde, doch nichts geschah. Es wäre ein leichtes für ihn gewesen ihn jetzt aus dem Weg zu räumen, doch er schien auf etwas zu warten. Es kostete Jordan einiges an Überwindung sich mühselig im Bett aufzurichten und ihn anzusehen. 

Einige Meter vor sich konnte Jordan seine beeindruckenden Umrisse und die stechend rotgoldenen Augen erkennen. Spätestens jetzt wurde ihm bewusst, dass er sich mittlerweile wirklich vor ihm fürchtete. Früher war das anders gewesen.

„Bist du hier um dein Werk zu vollenden, Michael?“, fragte Jordan und war selbst überrascht, wie herausfordernd er klang, obwohl Michael diese furchteinflössende Wirkung auf ihn hatte.

„Da scheint sich wohl wieder jemand zu erinnern?“, entgegnete Michael und klang dabei so neutral und emotionslos wie eh und je. „Dir ist bewusst, dass ich das nun nicht mehr kann. Das Mädchen war ein sehr listiger Trumpf von dir. Ganz deine Handschrift. Skrupellos und böse. Es ist sinnlos, dass sie dich an sich gebunden hat. Es gibt dir höchstens etwas mehr Zeit und macht es umso trauriger, dass ihr Leben verschwendet wird.“

Jordans Puls beschleunigte sich und er spürte, wie ihn Panik überkam. Lydia hatte ihn an sich _gebunden_? Er brauchte nicht viel Fantasie, um sich vorzustellen, was das bedeutete - und vor allem, was es für sie bedeutete. 

„Du wirst sie doch nicht allen ernstes töten wollen?“, fragte er Michael entsetzt. „Sie ist ein guter Mensch!“

„Du bist eine viel zu große Gefahr. Ihr Opfer ist tragisch ja, aber wenn dafür sehr viele andere gerettet werden können, ist es das wert.“

Michaels Tunnelblick, mit dem er engstirnig jede Tat _zum Wohle aller_ rechtfertigte, hatte Jordan bereits früher nie gefallen, aber nun war es etwas persönliches und schlichtweg einfach nur falsch. Es machte ihn zornig. „Das kannst du Lydia aber nicht antun!“, schrie er ihn an. Er sprang aus seinem Bett und hatte sich am liebsten auf Michael gestürzt, wohl wissend, dass es nicht die geringste Chance hatte, doch bereits sein einiger Körper setzte ihn außer Gefecht, als er mit den nackten Füßen auf dem kalten Parkett aufkam. Aufgrund seiner Verletzungen durchzuckte ein stechender Schmerz seinen Körper und zwangen ihn ächzend in die Knie, während ihm ein paar Sekunden lang schwarz vor Augen wurde.

Michael war anscheinend unbeeindruckt von seinen Worten, denn er blieb stumm und erst recht nicht machte er Anstalten ihm wieder aufzuhelfen. Das hatte Jordan allerdings auch nicht erwartet, nachdem er ihn erst heute Morgen noch mit seinem Schwert aufspießen wollte.

„Sie wusste nicht mal was sie tat oder für wen sie es tat“, fuhr Jordan fehlend fort, nachdem der Schmerz wieder etwas nachgelassen hatte. Er rappelte sich mit zusammengebissenen Zähnen mühselig an sein Bett gestützt wieder auf. Was würde er jetzt darum geben mit Michael auf gleicher Höhe zu sein.

„Nicht ich tu ihr das an“, erwiderte Michael und blieb dabei weiterhin so sachlich, als würde er feststellen, dass es draußen regnete. „Das ist deine Schuld. Es ist gleichgültig, dass sie die Wahrheit über dich nicht kennt.“

„Aber ihr hab doch gesehen, dass ich mir in diesem Leben noch nie etwas habe zu Schulden kommen lassen! Die Dinge haben sich geändert. _Ich_ habe mich geändert!“ Jordan war verzweifelt und er versuchte den beengenden Kloß in seinem Hals runterschlucken, der es ihm allmählich immer schwerer machte zu sprechen. Er war gefährlich den Tränen nahe und stellte sich plötzlich die triviale Frage, wann er zuletzt hatte weinen müssen. Eigentlich war er nicht sehr nah am Wasser gebaut.

„Das weiß er und er hat es berücksichtigt, aber du bist viel zu gefährlich und das können wir nicht ignorieren. Du hättest weiterschlafen sollen. Das wäre das Beste für dich gewesen. So wie die Dinge jetzt liegen gehörst du nicht mehr hierher.“ Plötzlich konnte man zum ersten Mal etwas Bedauern aus Michaels neutralem Tonfall heraushören. „Ich kann mich schon gar nicht mehr daran erinnern, wann du dich zuletzt für jemanden anderen eingesetzt hast. Das macht es umso tragischer. Dir bleibt nicht mehr viel Zeit. Nutze sie also.“

*

„Lydia, Schatz. Wach auf!“, drang eine sanfte Stimme an ihr Ohr, während sie eine Hand leicht schüttelte.

Irritiert blinzelte Lydia und realisierte ein paar Sekunden später, dass die Stimme und die Hand zu ihrer Mutter gehörten, die im Nachthemd vor ihr stand und sie mit besorgter Miene musterte. Gleichzeitig wurde sich Lydia des starren Gefühls in ihrem Körper bewusst und, dass ihr Kopf auf dem Schreibtisch lag. Sie musste wohl dort eingeschlafen sein. Gequält und verschlafen setzte sie sich aufrecht auf den Stuhl und rieb sich den Nacken. „Uh.“

„Was hast du denn da gelesen?“

Ehe Lydia es verhindern konnte, nahm Natalie das _Bestiarium_ in die Hände und betrachtete nachdenklich die aufgeschlagenen Seiten. Lydia konnte sich nicht mehr erinnern welchen Teil des Buches sie sich angesehen hatte, bevor sie darüber eingeschlafen war. Allerdings spielte das auch keine Rolle, denn für einen Außenstehenden war alles an und in diesem Buch merkwürdig.

„Das ist nichts besonderes, Mum.“ Schnell riss Lydia das Buch ihrer Mutter wieder aus den Händen und schlug es zu. „Das sind nur Märchen und so.“

„Das sah aber eher nach einem Lexikon aus. Einem recht grusligem Lexikon“, erwiderte Natalie stirnrunzelnd und musterte Lydia nachdenklich. „Glaubst du etwa an solche Dinge?“

„Oh Gott, nein! Wie gesagt, das sind Märchen und Märchen sind auch gruselig. _Hänsel und Gretel_ ist das beste Beispiel dafür. Weißt du noch wie schlimm es für mich als kleines Kind war, als wir uns die Verfilmung mit Cloris Leachman angesehen haben? Ich habe nur wegen dieser Frau einen Monat nicht richtig schlafen können.“

Natalie blieb stumm, doch ihr nachdenklicher Blick ruhte weiterhin prüfend auf ihr, was Lydia nicht behagte. Dann lächelte sie allerdings kopfschüttelnd. „Ja, das weiß ich noch“, sagte sie lachend und wurde augenblicklich wieder ernst. „Aber du warst schon immer sehr sensibel … Ich habe nur gerade an die Zeit gedacht, als du geglaubt hast ein Monster vor der Videothek gesehen zu haben und es dir deswegen so schlecht ging. Ich möchte nicht, dass du das alles noch einmal durchmachen musst. Bitte Lydia, verspricht mir, dass du mit mir reden wirst, sollte dich etwas bedrücken oder etwas merkwürdig sein.“

Nicht zum ersten Mal verspürte Lydia das starke Bedürfnis ihrer Mutter die ganze Wahrheit über die vergangenen Monate zu erzählen. Aber wie sagt man einer Mutter, dass man neuerdings mit Werwölfen befreundet und die beste Freundin von einem Dämon getötet worden war? Wie sagt man ihr, dass man ständig Stimmen in seinem Kopf hörte, Blackouts hatte und an Orten wieder zu sich kam, von denen man nicht wusste, wie man dorthin gelangt war oder wo sich diese Orte eigentlich befanden? Ganz zu schweigen von den vielen Leichen, die mittlerweile ihren Weg pflasterten. Das Verlangen, sich all das von der Seele zu reden und einfach von ihrer Mutter tröstend wie ein kleines Kind in den Arm genommen zu werden, war so groß, aber Natalie würde sie mit Sicherheit nur für verrückt halten und wahrscheinlich gleich einen Termin im _Eichen House_ vereinbaren.

„Es geht mir gut, Mum. Das damals war einfach eine schwierige Zeit. Ich hatte viel Lernstress und mit Jackson lief es nicht so gut, aber das ist vorbei. Wie heißt es doch so schön: Was einen nicht umbringt, macht einen härter.“

Natalie lächelte erneut, doch Lydia konnte nicht erkennen, ob sie sie mit ihren Worten überzeugen konnte. Allerdings beugte sie sich zu ihr hinunter und gab ihr einen Kuss auf die Stirn. 

„Freut mich. Gute Nacht, Schatz“, sagte Natalie und klang dabei zufrieden. „Tu dir den Gefallen und leg dich jetzt zum Schlafen ins Bett.“

*

Lydia war übermüdet und fühlte sich elend, als die Bücher für ihre kommende Biologiestunde aus ihrem Spind kramte und schwerfällig die Metalltür wieder ins Schloss fallen ließ. Allerdings entdeckte sie plötzlich Scott im Augenwinkel an seinem Spind und war sofort hellwach. Schnell hastete sie zu ihm hinüber.

„Du hast mir heute Morgen nicht auf meine Nachricht geantwortet!“, begrüßte sie ihn mit vorwurfsvoller Stimme.

„Tut mir leid, Lydia.“ Er würdigte sie kaum eines Blickes, während er ebenfalls sein Biologiebuch aus dem Schrank zog und in seinen Rucksack steckte. Als würde diese knappe Entschuldigung vollkommen ausreichend sein, ließ Scott sie an seinem Spind stehen und setzte seinen Weg in Richtung Klassenzimmer fort. Lydia sah ihm für einige Sekunden verblüfft hinterher, ehe sie begriff, dass er sie wohl bewusst mied - auch wenn er sich recht schlecht dabei anstellte. 

Eine böse Ahnung beschlich sie. Hätte sie nicht spüren müssen, wenn Jordan etwas zugestoßen wäre? Lydia klammerte sich an die Hoffnung, dass dem so sein müsste und wollte den Gedanken, dass sie selbst im Grunde die letzte war, die ihren Fähigkeiten vertraute, so schnell wie möglich abschütteln. Hastig versuchte sie Scott einzuholen und mit seinen großen Schritten mitzuhalten, was angesichts ihrer Körpergröße ein schwieriges Unterfangen war.

„Scott! Ich will sofort wissen was deine Mum gesagt hat und denk nicht mal daran mir nicht die Wahrheit zu sagen!“, rief sie hinter ihm aufgebracht. „Bleib gefälligst stehen und sag mir, ob es ihm gut geht.“

Scott seufzte lautstark, aber er blieb zu Lydias Überraschung tatsächlich stehen und drehte sich wieder zu ihr um. Eigentlich hatte sie mit mehr Widerstand gerechnet. Ein paar Sekunden lang musterte Scott sie prüfend und Lydia glaubte zu erkennen, er würde überlegen, ob sie seine Worte verkraften würde, oder nicht. Schnell versuchte sie diesen paranoiden Gedanken an das Schlimmste wieder zu verdrängen.

„Als Mum heute Morgen nach ihm gesehen hat, ging es ihm gut. Allerdings war er nach dem Frühstück plötzlich verschwunden.“

Lydias Augen wurden groß vor Entsetzen. Hatte etwa jemand Jordan entführt? Er war verletzt gewesen. Mit seinen Prellungen konnte er unmöglich eigenmächtig das Krankenhaus verlassen haben.

„Oh mein Gott …“, wisperte sie und verstärkte den Griff um ihr Biologiebuch. „Wir müssen ihn suchen! Was ist, wenn ihm etwas passiert ist und ihn jemand entführt hat, Scott? Ich suche nach Malia und Kira, du holst Stiles und dann-“

„Bitte, hör mir kurz noch mal zu“, unterbrach sie Scott beschwichtigend. „Ehrlich gesagt denke ich eher, dass er sich selbst entlassen hat. Gestern hat uns Parrish nicht die Wahrheit erzählt. Ich denke, dass er weiß wer dieses Monster war und was es von ihm wollte.“

Das war definitiv eine Nachricht, mit der Lydia nicht gerechnet hatte. Für einen Moment vergaß sie ihre Panik und sah Scott überrascht an. „Wie kommst du darauf? Warum hätte er uns belügen sollen?“

„Als uns Parrish erzählt hat was passiert ist, war er aufgeregt gewesen. Man hat es ihm nicht angesehen, aber ich habe gehört wie sein Herz geschlagen hat. Er hat uns definitiv was verschwiegen. Stiles und ich waren uns erst nicht sicher, ob wir dir das sagen sollen, aber ich möchte nicht, dass du dich jetzt vielleicht für jemanden in Gefahr begibst, der es im Nachhinein doch nicht so wert ist, wie es gerade noch scheint.“

Plötzlich schienen die Informationen, die Lydia auf einmal verdauen musste, etwas zu viel zu werden. Erst war Jordan verschwunden, dann sollte er sie angeblich gestern belogen haben, aber Scott hätte ihr das am liebsten verschwiegen, hat es dafür aber Stiles erzählt, der im Gegensatz zu ihr immer alles wissen durfte, und dann kam er auch noch auf den lächerlichen Gedanken, dass Jordan es wegen dieser angeblichen Lüge vielleicht nicht wert war gerettet zu werden? 

Lydia wusste nicht, was sie im Moment wütender machte. Diese vollkommen an den Haaren herbeigezogenen Theorie Scotts oder die Tatsache, dass sie mal wieder außen vorgelassen wurde, obwohl Scott und Stiles nicht in Jordans Wohnung dabei gewesen waren, ihn nicht in den Armen gehalten hatten, als er starb und plötzlich wieder quicklebendig war, nicht dieses Gefühlschaos durchgemacht oder nicht das geflügelte Monster gesehen hatten - schlichtweg einfach absolut nichts damit zu tun gehabt hatten.

Und da sich Lydia nicht entscheiden konnte, entschied sie sich einfach für beides.

„Mag sein, dass Jordan uns gestern etwas verschwiegen hat, dass heißt aber noch lange nicht, dass wir einfach tatenlos zusehen können, wie ein irres Monster ihn nochmal mit einem Schwert aufspießt! Im Gegensatz zu euch weiß ich nämlich, dass er es wert ist, Scott!“, sagte sie aufgebracht. „Im Gegensatz zu euch war er mir sogar in den letzten Monaten ein besserer Freund als ihr alle. Und weißt du warum? Weil ich verdammt noch mal die ganze Zeit von euch vergessen werde oder, weil ihr es nicht für nötig haltet, mich bei gewissen Dingen auch ins Vertrauen zu ziehen! Aber ich verstehe euch natürlich, immerhin bin ich fast nie zu etwas zu gebrauchen und renne nur immer orientierungslos in der Gegend herum und irgendwelchen Stimmen hinterher, wie eine Wahnsinnige, während das perfekte Rudel wenigstens in der Lage ist ordentlich zu kämpfen und einen wirklichen Beitrag zu leisten. Ihr könnt mich alle mal!“

Scott sah sichtlich erschrocken aus, doch es kümmerte Lydia recht wenig, dass sie ihn vielleicht sogar mit ihren Worten verletzt hatte. Wie verletzt sie die letzten Monate war, hatte genauso wenig jemanden von ihnen gekümmert. Ohne zu zögern ließ sie ihn stehen und eilte hastig den Flur zum Ausgang entlang.

*

Heute Abend würde ihre Mutter Lydia mit Sicherheit eine ordentliche Standpauke halten, da sie erneut nicht zum Unterricht erschienen war. Bis jetzt wusste Lydia noch nicht, was sie ihr dieses Mal erzählen würde, allerdings war ihr klar, dass nun definitiv nicht die Zeit für einen achtstündigen Schultag war.

Lydia sprang in ihren blauen Toyota und startete den Motor. Sie wusste nicht, wo sie nach Jordan suchen sollte und verfluchte sich dafür, dass sie eigentlich überhaupt nichts über ihn wusste. Bisher hatte sie sich nie für seine Vorlieben oder Orte interessiert, an denen er sich gerne aufhielt. Das einzig sinnvolle wäre, erst einmal bei ihm Zuhause vorbeizufahren. An eine Entführung wollte sie nicht mal denken. Sie hoffte darauf, dass Scott zumindest in diesem Punkt recht hatte und er sich wirklich selbst entlassen hatte. Auch wenn es Lydia unerklärlich war, wie er das mit seinen Verletzungen nur hatte anstellen können.

Lydias Handy klingelte, als sie vom Schulparkplatz fuhr. Wie nicht anders zu erwarten war, konnte sie _Stiles_ auf dem Display lesen, doch sie hatte keine Lust ihren Streit mit Scott mit Stiles fortzuführen. Unbeeindruckt drückte sie ihn weg und konzentrierte sich auf die Straße.

*

Als Lydia Jordans Wohnung im vierten Stock erreichte, war sie dankbar dafür, dass Sheriff Stilinski gestern mit seiner Pistole das Schloss beschädigt hatte. Problemlos öffnete sie sachte die Tür und trat herein.

„Jordan?“, rief sie fragend in die Stille.

Niemand antwortete. Ihr kleiner Funke Hoffnung, ihn hier anzutreffen, begann allmählich wieder erlöschen. Angesichts der gestrigen Situation konnte sie das ungute Gefühle, dass diese vier Wände in ihr auslöste, nicht unterdrücken. Fast schon befürchtete sie, wieder dem geflügeltem Monster zu begegnen. Nur die Tatsache, dass ihr Körper nicht so wie gestern reagierte, sagte ihr, dass es nicht da war und sie zumindest jetzt vor dem Wesen sicher war.

Lydia erreichte das Wohnzimmer. Sofort fiel ihr Blick durch die große Fensterfront auf den Balkon und ihr Herz fühlte sich an, als würde es für eine Sekunde zu schlagen aufhören. Voller Entsetzen blieb sie stehen und schlug sich die Hände vor den Mund, um ihren Schrei zu unterdrücken.

Jordan stand mit dem Rücken zu ihr auf dem Geländer seines Balkons. Sein Blick war in die Ferne gerichtet und seine Körperhaltung strahlte deutlich aus, dass er bereit zum Springen war. Am liebsten wäre Lydia auf ihn gestürzt und hätte ihn vom Geländer gezerrt, doch damit würde sie wahrscheinlich erreichen, dass er überstürzt sprang oder versehentlich das Gleichgewicht verlor.

Ihre Beine zitterten, als sie sich wieder langsam in Bewegung setzte und auf die geöffnete Balkontür zu ging. In ihren Ohren dröhnte ihr schneller Herzschlag und ihre Hände fühlten sich plötzlich schwitzig an. Gestern war Jordan ihr noch dankbar dafür gewesen, weil er glaubte, sie hätte ihn von den Toten zurückgeholt. Heute wollte der sich selbst in den Tod schützen? Das ergab doch alles keinen Sinn! Bisher hatte er auf sie noch nie den Eindruck erweckt, dass er selbstmordgefährdet wäre. Was war in den letzten Stunden bloß geschehen, was ihn so aus der Bahn geworfen hatte?

„Jordan?“, sagte Lydia so ruhig wie möglich, als sie schließlich geschafft hatte geräuschlos den Balkon zu erreichen.

Überraschte wandte Jordan seinen Kopf zu ihr und Lydias Magen zog sich krampfhaft zusammen, da sie befürchtete, er würde gleich die Balance verlieren. 

„Was machst du hier?“, fragte er verwirrt.

„Du fragst mich ernsthaft, was ich hier mache, während du dort oben stehst?“

Plötzlich schien er sich seiner Situation bewusst zu werden. Vielleicht war es auch der Schock in Lydias Gesicht, der ihm vor Augen führte, was er gerade im Begriff war zu tun. Ohne große Mühe oder das Gleichgewicht zu verlieren, sprang er vom Geländer auf den sicheren Balkonboden zurück. Erst jetzt wurde Lydia bewusst, wie mühelos er sich bewegte. Dabei litt er gestern noch unter starken Schmerzen.

„Warum wolltest du das tun?“, fragte Lydia verständnislos. 

„Das hast du falsch verstanden. Ich wollte mich nicht umbringen.“

„Ach ja?“ Plötzlich verfluchte sie ihn, für diese innere Ruhe und Gelassenheit, obwohl die aktuell ganz und gar nicht angebracht war. Genauso wenig wie es angebracht war, dass sie ihm jede Information aus der Nase ziehen musste. Es hatte zumindest danach ausgesehen, als würde er sich jeden Augenblick vom Balkon stürzen wollen, wie konnte er dann meinen, dass mit einem schlichten _Das hast du falsch verstanden_ , alles gesagt sei? „Ist dann das so etwas wie ein neues Hobby? Ungesichert auf irgendwelchen Balkongeländern herumspringen? Und das auch noch, obwohl man eigentlich mit Prellungen im Krankenhaus liegen sollte?“

„Du bist wütend“, stellte Jordan fest, was Lydia dazu veranlasste noch wütender zu werden.

„Ja, ich bin wütend!“, schrie sie aufgebracht. Sie bemerkte, dass sie an diesem Punkt nicht weiterkamen und holte tief Luft, als ihr Scotts Behauptung wieder einfiel und ein Grund, der sie ebenfalls wütend auf ihn werden ließ. „Scott meinte, du hättest uns gestern etwas verschwiegen. Stimmt das?“

Zum ersten Mal war so etwas wie eine Gefühlsregung in seinem Gesicht zu erkennen. Plötzlich sah Jordan ertappt aus und Lydia war unendlich enttäuscht. Erst jetzt wurde ihr bewusst, dass er in den letzten Monaten zu einem der Menschen geworden war, denen sie am meisten vertraute, doch er schien ihr dieses Vertrauen nicht entgegen zu bringen. 

„I-ich wollte-“ Jordan hob beschwichtigend die Hände und kam einen Schritt auf sie zu, doch Lydia wich vor ihm zurück.

„Lass das. Bleib weg.“ 

Er blieb wieder stehen und verzog verletzt das Gesicht. Zumindest sah er so aus, wie sie sich aktuell fühlte.

„Es tut mir wirklich leid. Ich wollte dich nicht belügen. Lass uns bitte reingehen, Lydia, dann erzähl ich dir die ganze Wahrheit.“

*

_Fortsetzung folgt …_  



	4. Des Engels Geschichte

„Ich höre“, verlangte Lydia erwartungsvoll, kaum, dass Jordan die Tür zu seinem Balkon hinter sich geschlossen hatte. Sie verschränkte die Arme vor ihrer Brust und sah ihn gespannt an.

„Setz dich bitte erst mal“, bat Jordan und deutete auf die dunkle Couch in der Mitte des Raums. „Möchtest du was zu trinken?“, fragte er stattdessen.

„Ich bin nicht hier um ein Kaffeekränzchen mit dir zu veranstalten, sondern will endlich wissen was hier gespielt wird!“, erwiderte Lydia schroff, setzte sich aber dennoch und schlug mit einem strengen Blick ihre Beine übereinander.

„Gut, dann werde ich mir allerdings schnell was holen. Ich habe Durst“, sagte Jordan unbeeindruckt. 

Missmutig sah Lydia ihm hinterher, wie er seelenruhig in seine Küche schlenderte. Wenige Sekunden später konnte man Geschirr klirren hören. Gelangweilt ließ sie ihren Blick in seinem Wohnzimmer umherschweifen und realisierte dabei, dass sie zum ersten Mal seine Wohnung bewusst wahrnahm. Das schwere Bücherregal, unter dem Jordan gestern vergraben gewesen war, stand mittlerweile wieder an seinem Platz. Die Bücher waren allerdings nur teilweise wieder eingeräumt und stapelten sich um das Regal herum am Boden. Jordan schien auch leidenschaftlicher Musikliebhaber zu sein. In einem anderen Regal neben einem Plattenspieler und einer Stereoanlage waren Schallplatten und CDs fein säuberlich nebeneinander eingeräumt. Auch viele Pflanzen schmückten den von der Sonne helldurchfluteten Raum, so dass Lydia erst auf den zweiten Blick bemerkt, dass in diesem Zimmer etwas fehlte. Die Wände waren alle kahl. Nirgends hing ein gemaltes Bild oder eine Fotografie, die Familie, Freunde oder Dinge zeigte, die er gerne mochte. Eine Wohnung, ohne Geschichte.

Lydia erinnerte sich plötzlich wieder daran, wie er ihr gestern gesagt hatte, dass in seinem Leben aktuell Sheriff Stilinski, seine Kollegen und sie seine häufigsten Kontakte waren. Obwohl Lydia eigentlich noch wütend auf ihn war, konnte sie nicht verhindern, dass sie plötzlich wieder etwas Mitleid mit ihm bekam. Immerhin hatte er sie auch dazugezählt, dabei waren sie sich fast noch vollkommen fremd und in den letzten Monaten war zwischen all den Geschehnissen nie die Zeit für persönliche Fragen gewesen. Erst seitdem sie wusste, dass er auch ein magisches Wesen war, beschäftigte sie sich überhaupt gedanklich näher mit ihm.

Jordan kam mit zwei Tassen in der Hand wieder aus der Küche und stellte beide vorsichtig auf den Beistelltisch vor der Couch ab. Lydia zog überrascht die Augenbraue hoch, als sie einen Blick auf die Tasse mit der dampfenden Flüssigkeit vor sich warf. Eigentlich hatte sie recht deutlich gemacht, dass sie nicht wegen eines Kaffeeklatschs vorbei gekommen war.

„Da du gegen ein Kaffeekränzchen bist, habe ich gedacht, mache ich einfach ein Teekränzchen daraus“, sagte Jordan leichthin und deutete auf die Tasse vor Lydia. „Pfefferminze, dein Lieblingstee.“

So viel zum Thema, dass sie einander nicht richtig kannten. Sie wusste zwar nichts von ihm, aber er war mittlerweile schon so weit, dass er ihre Lieblingsteesorte kannte.

Lydia stieß einen tiefen Seufzer aus und warf Jordan einen eindringlichen Blick zu. „Versuch mich nicht um den Finger zu wickeln, sondern sei einfach ehrlich. Ich will jetzt Antworten.“

Jordans Lächeln verschwand. Er wirkte erschöpft und bedrückt, als er den Blick von ihr abwandte und sich neben sie setzte. „Ich will dich nicht um den Finger wickeln. Du bekommst deine Antworten“, begann er langsam und brach ab. Einige stille Sekunden vergingen, in denen Lydia sich nicht getraut hatte, etwas zu sagen. In Jordans Gesichtsausdruck war deutlich zu erkennen, dass er regelrecht einen inneren Kampf mich sich selbst zu bewältigen hatte. „Ich bin nicht selbstmordgefährdet. Es klingt vielleicht merkwürdig, aber das gerade war ein Test“, fuhr er schließlich fort. „Gestern hättest du mich nicht retten dürfen. Ich hätte sterben sollen.“

Lydia schnaubte. „Ich habe dich-“

„Unterbrich mich nicht!“

Obwohl Lydia von seinen Behauptungen alles andere als begeistert war, blieb sie zähneknirschend stumm. Sie vertröstete sich damit, dass sie ihm seine idiotischen Theorien immer noch um die Ohren hauen konnte, wenn sie ihre Antworten bekommen hatte. 

„Ich kann mich jetzt wieder an alles erinnern“, fuhr Jordan vorsichtig fort. „Daran, wer ich bin oder sagen wir mal so: Ich erinnere mich wieder an das, was ich einmal _war_ \- und leider war das nichts Gutes.“

Ungläubig riss Lydia die Augen auf, während Jordan sich um ein kleines Lächeln bemühte. So sehr er sich aber auch anstrengte, konnte er seine Niedergeschlagenheit damit nicht verbergen.

„Mich nannte man früher _Uriel_. Sagt dir der Name vielleicht etwas?“

Ja, das tat er allerdings.

Lange starrte sie Jordan stumm an und versuchte in seinem Gesicht herauszulesen, ob er sich vielleicht gerade einen schlechten Scherz mit ihr erlaubte, allerdings sah er todernst aus. Es war ihm deutlich anzusehen, dass er fest von dem überzeugt war, was er sagte. 

In den vergangenen zwei Jahren hatte Lydia bereits vieles gesehen oder gehört, und deswegen war sie bisher immer der Meinung gewesen, dass man ihr nicht mehr so schnell den Boden unter den Füßen weg ziehen konnte. Jordans Worte fühlten sich allerdings gerade absolut entsetzlich an. Lydia begann schlecht zu werden. 

„Uriel ist der Name eines Engels. In einigen Liturgien wird er als der vierte Erzengel angesehen“, sagte sie mit kratziger Stimme, nachdem sie ihre Sprachlosigkeit überwunden hatte. Sie warf ihm einen flehenden Blick zu. „Bitte … sag mir, dass das nicht wahr ist. _Bitte_.“

Jordan wandte entschuldigend sein Gesicht von ihr ab. „Das wäre gelogen.“

Seine Worte fühlten sich wie ein Schlag in die Magengrube an. So unglaublich es auch klang, Lydia konnte nicht zweifeln. Jordan hatte sogar ohne einen Kratzer überlebt, als er bei lebendigem Leib verbrannt worden war. Auch dachte sie wieder an das Erscheinungsbild des Monsters: die menschenähnliche Gestalt, die großen Flügel, das Schwert. 

Das Wesen war nicht im _Bestiarium_ zu finden gewesen, weil es eigentlich ein Engel war. 

Jordan war nicht im _Bestiarium_ zu finden gewesen, weil auch er einer war.

„Dann gibt es tatsächlich Gott?“ 

Lydia wusste nicht, ob sie plötzlich sehr viel klarer sah oder umso verwirrter war, aber das spielte für sie jetzt auch keine Rolle. Ihre Lippen begannen zu beben. Auf einmal verspürte so viel Hass in sich gegen Jordan und die diese barbarische Welt, dass sie seine Nähe nicht mehr ertragen konnte.

„Wenn du wirklich so etwas wie ein Engel bist und es Engel gibt, die Menschen beschützen sollten, warum passieren diese furchtbaren Dinge auf der Welt?“, fragte sie aufgebracht. Tränen begannen ihren Blick zu verschleiern und versuchten ihr die Kehle zuzuschnüren. Sie musste schluckten, ehe sie fortfahren konnte. „Warum musste Allison sterben? Oder Aiden? Warum gibt es all diese sinnlosen Tode? Wie kann Gott einem das antun, wenn er einen doch lieben sollte? Wie könnt _ihr_ das nur zulassen?“ 

Jordan griff nach ihrer Hand, doch Lydia schlug sie grob beiseite. „Fass mich bloß nicht mehr an!“, schrie sie ihn an. „Ich will nichts mehr mit dir zu tun haben!“

Sie sprang von der Couch auf und stieß dabei gegen den Beistelltisch, wodurch ihre volle Teetasse umkippte und den Inhalt über dem Tisch auf den Teppich ergoss. Normalerweise wäre ihr dieses Malheur peinlich gewesen, doch sie war viel zu aufgebracht, um sich von einer verschütteten Tasse wieder beruhigen zu lassen. Lydia versuchte zur Wohnungstür zu stürzen, aber noch bevor sie den Flur erreicht hatte, griff erneut Jordans Hand nach ihr. Dieses Mal schaffte er es ihr Handgelenk zu umklammern und zerrte sie unsanft zurück, damit sie ihn wieder ansah. Sie schrie, weinte und versuchte mit den Fäusten nach ihm zu schlagen. Jordans unnachgiebigem Griff entkam sie jedoch nicht. Unbeeindruckt drückte er sie eng an seine Brust und schlang seine Arme um sie.

„Ich hasse dich“, rief Lydia unablässig und versuchte sich weiterhin standhaft gegen seine Umarmung zu wehren, doch irgendwann wurden ihre Arme müde und sie begriff, dass sie keine Chance gegen ihn hatte. Lydia begann sich selbst ebenfalls dafür zu hassen, als sie nachgab und schließlich hemmungslos in seinen Armen zu weinen begann. Vor Erschöpfung knicken ihre Beine ein, doch Jordan hatte sie bereits aufgefangen und setzte sich mit ihr wieder auf die Couch. Wie ein kleines Kind wog er sie dort weiterhin in den Armen und ließ Lydia die Zeit, die sie für sich und ihre Tränen brauchte.

Irgendwann waren sie versiegt und ließen nur noch eine schniefende Lydia zurück, die sich erschöpft die nassen Stellen aus dem Gesicht wischte. Allmählich wurde sie sich auch über ihre unangenehme Lage auf Jordans Schoß bewusst. Sie wandte sich aus seinem Griff und robbte auf den Platz auf der Couch neben ihm. Lydia begegnete seinen wachsamen grünen Augen, doch musste schnell den Blick wieder abwenden. Ob sie noch wütend auf ihn war oder ihn sogar wirklich hasste, wusste sie nicht. Im Augenblick war sie viel zu kraftlos und musste seine Worte erst verdauen, um sich überhaupt darüber bewusst zu werden, was nun in ihr vorging. Der Gedanke an Allison, Aiden und all die Menschen, die so sinnlos aus dem Leben gerissen wurden, fühlte sich dabei weiterhin an, als hätte sich ein Anker tief in ihr Herz gebohrt.

Einige Minuten saßen sie schweigend nebeneinander. Irgendwo tickte eine Uhr und fröhliches Vogelgezwitscher war von draußen zu hören. Es war Jordan, der als erstes die Stille unterbrach. 

„Es tut mir leid, dass ich dir das antun muss“, flüsterte er.

Wieder einmal wollten Tränen Lydia die Kehle zuschnüren und wieder einmal fragte sie sich, wann sie zu diesem weinerlichen und schwachen Mädchen geworden war. Sie versuchte weiterhin ihre Augen starr auf die dunkle Polsterung seiner Couch gerichtet zu halten und konzentrierte sich darauf ihren Tränen nicht erneut freien Lauf zu lassen. 

„Das Wesen gestern, dass dich erstechen wollte, war auch ein Engel, richtig?“, fragte sie leise.

„Ja“, erwiderte Jordan. „Du bist gestern dem Erzengel Michael begegnet.“

Ein Erzengel wollte ihn umbringen?

Plötzlich überkam Lydia eine beängstigende Vorstellung, die sie bisher nur aus Büchern oder Filmen kannte.

„Sind Engel böse?“, hackte sie weiter nach und hob nun wieder den Blick, um seine Reaktion auf ihre Fragen zu sehen. „Bist du … _böse_?“

Wieder war Jordan deutlich anzusehen, dass er mit der Antwort kämpfe. Lydia wünschte, es würde ihm leichter fallen. Erneut machte sich ein flaues Gefühl in ihrem Magen breit. Sie wusste nicht, vor welcher Antwort sie gerade am meisten Angst hatte. Der Gedanke an böse Engel fühlte sich entsetzlich an. Allerdings erklärte es auch all die furchtbaren Verbrechen auf der Erde, wenn man der blanken Himmelswillkür ausgesetzt war, die vielleicht noch viel schlechter war, als die Menschen auf dieser Welt. Die Vorstellung von einem bösen Jordan fühlte sich dagegen an, als würde der Anker ihr Herz nun erbarmungslos in Fetzen reißen. 

Wie konnte jemand böse sein, der in der Vergangenheit so viel Gutes getan hatte? Er war immerhin Deputy und immer da gewesen, um ihnen zu helfen, hatte ihr und Stiles vor Brunski das Leben gerettet, ihren Freunden im Kampf gegen Peter beigestanden und sie selbst gerade tröstend in den Armen gehalten, nachdem sie ihm an den Kopf geworfen hatte, dass sie in hassen würde.

Die aberwitzige Hoffnung keimte in Lydia auf, er habe sich wohlmöglich gegen die böse Engelsgewalt gestellt, da er einer von den Guten war.

„Engel sind nicht böse, allerdings auch nicht vollkommen gut“, sagte Jordan, was Lydias Hoffnung genauso schnell wieder erlöschen ließ, wie sie gekommen war. „Sie sind neutral und haben ihre eigene Vorstellung von Moral und dem richtigen Weg. Die Engel haben euch auf Gottes Anweisung hin weitergehend euch selbst überlassen.“

Lydias Augen weiteten sich erschrocken. „Willst du damit sagen, dass Gott die Menschen … _verlassen_ hat?“

„Adam und Eva hatten ihn enttäuscht und verletzt. Mit Jesus wollte er ihnen sehr viele Jahre später eine neue Chance geben, doch sie haben seinen Sohn gefoltert, ans Kreuz genagelt und sterben lassen, weil sie nicht glauben wollen. Noch bis heute glauben die Menschen, dass Jesus für sie gestorben sei und damit alle Sünden dieser Welt auf sich genommen hat, aber der Menschheit größte Sünde war es, den Sohne Gottes sterben zu lassen. Das kann er ihnen bis heute nicht verzeihen. Gott erschuf die Menschen nach seinem Ebenbild, verstehst du? Den Verlust seines eigenen Kindes hat Gott genauso gefühlt, wie es ein Mensch tut.“

Bisher war Lydia keine gläubige Christin gewesen, die jeden Sonntag brav zum Gottesdienst ging, allerdings hatte sie sich auch nie als Atheistin bezeichnet. In schlimmen Zeiten hatte sie sich immer tröstlich an die Hoffnung geklammert, dass es eine höhere Macht geben musste, die wachend und schützend eine Hand über die Menschen, die sie liebte, und sie selbst hielt. 

Wie vergebens diese Hoffnung doch immer gewesen war … und auch wenn es merkwürdig klang, konnte sie durch Jordans Worte sogar Verständnis für Gottes Enttäuschung aufbringen.

„Und wie lautet die Antwort auf meine andere Frage?“, wollte Lydia vorsichtig wissen. „Warum wollte Michael dich töten? Bist du böse?“

Jordans grüne Augen fixierten sie plötzlich eindringlich, so dass Lydia ein Schauer über den Rücken rannte. 

„Ich war es“, wisperte er. „Als Erzengel hatte ich mich irgendwann in die Menschen verliebt. Ich verstand Gottes Haltung ihnen gegenüber nicht, verstand nicht, warum er nichts gegen die Kriege, den Hunger und all das Leid unternahm und wurde damit immer unzufriedener. Luzifer erkannte, dass ich eine Schwachstelle war und nutze das aus, um mich weiter gegen Gott aufzuhetzen. Er nutze mich als Schachfigur, um ihn zu stürzen. Sein Einfluss machte mich machthungrig und ich brachte viele Engel dazu, meine Sichtweise zu verstehen und meinen Vorstellungen zu folgen, um sich gegen Gott und den Himmel aufzulehnen. Viele Engel begannen den Glauben an ihn zu verlieren, was Gott geschwächt hatte. Ich war schließlich dafür verantwortlich, dass im Himmel ein Krieg entbrannt ist. Erst waren wir überlegen, doch als Gott Michael schickte, um mich zu bekämpfen, hatte sich das Blatt gewendet. Michael war der Mächtigste von uns Erzengeln. Er hat mir meine Flügel genommen und mich aus dem Himmel gestoßen. Damit hat er einen Menschen aus mir gemacht, allerdings habe ich gemerkt, dass ich noch einen kleinen Bruchteil meiner Kräfte zu besitzen scheine. Bis ich Michael gestern begegnet bin, konnte ich mich selbst nicht mehr an all das erinnern.“ 

Lydia legte nachdenklich die Stirn in Falten. „ _Jordan_ … das bedeutet übersetzt _der Herabsteigende_ “, sagte sie langsam und warf ihm dabei einen langen Blick zu. Es war, als würde sie ihn plötzlich das erste Mal richtig sehen. Die Wahrheit über seine Herkunft, seine Geschichte, sein Name - so unglaublich es klang, irgendwie ergab alles einen Sinn. „Du wurdest verbannt, weil du eine bessere Welt für uns Menschen wolltest.“

„Ich habe gesehen, dass es Menschen wie dich gab. Solche, die es wert waren.“

Wahrscheinlich hätte er ihr nichts Schöneres sagen können, doch für Lydia war es erschreckend wie unerwartet ihr Körper darauf reagierte. Ihr Herz raste plötzlich wie das einer Marathonläuferin, während sie gleichzeitig nicht in der Lage war sich dem Blick seiner grünen Augen zu entziehen. Sie spürte, wie sich ihre Wangen vor Hitze verfärbten und hoffte, dass Jordan es ihr nicht ansehen würde. Erst als sie sich deswegen über sich selbst ärgern musste, erlangte Lydia ihre Kontrolle über ihren Körper zurück. Sie stand wieder vom Sofa auf, um diesen unangenehmen Moment zu unterbrechen. Wieder einmal konnte Jordan nicht weiter genug von ihr entfernt sein.

„Ich muss das alles erst mal verdauen“, sagte sie, verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust und sah dabei zu Boden. Lydia schämte sich, fühlte sich, als würde sie ihn im Stich lassen, aber sie wünschte sich aktuell nichts sehnlicher als in Ruhe seine Worte zu verinnerlichen zu können und all das richtig zu verstehen. „Ich sollte gehen.“

„Ich muss dir allerdings noch etwas sagen.“ Jordan stand ebenfalls auf. Der Ausdruck in seinem Gesicht verfinsterte sich. „Als du mir gestern das Leben gerettet hast, hast du mich an dich _gebunden_. Kannst du dir vorstellen was dieses Wort bedeutet?“

Wenn auch unbewusst wich Lydia ängstlich einen Schritt von ihm zurück. „Ich vermute nichts Gutes“, wisperte sie leise.

Gerne hätte sie ihn jetzt Kopfschütteln oder Lächeln gesehen, aber sein Blick bleib weiterhin unnachgiebig hart auf sie gerichtet. Es bedeutete also wirklich nichts Gutes.

„Ich hätte gar nicht zugelassen, dass es soweit kommt, wenn ich mich erinnert hätte. Das musst du mir glauben, Lydia“, sagte er eindringlich. „Gott will meinen Tod, da ich als zu gefährlich angesehen werde. Ich kann allerdings nicht mehr sterben, ohne, dass du stirbst.“

*

_Fortsetzung folgt …_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In Bezug auf das Thema „Gott“ möchte kurz erwähnen, dass ich mit diesem Kapitel niemanden vor den Kopf stoßen oder eine Diskussion freisetzen möchte. Bitte versteht, dass das eine Geschichte ist und ich mir die Dinge natürlich so lege, damit sie funktioniert. Vielen lieben Dank!


End file.
